


Like A Fool, I Fell For You.

by akchaengie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akchaengie/pseuds/akchaengie
Summary: 2yeon au where Nayeon & Jeongyeon are famous actresses who met while filming a movie together. during the 3 months of filming, they grew closer and a kiss scene helped them realise their feelings. at the red carpet premiere, they went together as a couple and everyone freaked out.----------please don't be fooled by the title, it's gonna be a fluff story i promise.





	Like A Fool, I Fell For You.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so if you follow me on twitter (@akchaengie) you would know i wanted this to be a super long one-shot. but since today is #happy2yeonday, i got all up in my feels so i decided to post this chapter first. i will be posting weekly updates (or try my best to lol). thank you for your support!

June 2018

“So you will be playing Noelle and your co-star Im Nayeon will be playing Ellie. Have you read through the script?” The director asked, continuing only when she received a nod. “Well okay then. Filming will start in 2 weeks and will last for 3 months, ending in September. The projected premiere date for the movie will be somewhere in October. Do you have any questions or suggestions to make? If not, you can just sign the contract at this line here.” She slid the whole stack of papers and a pen across the table. 

Yoo Jeongyeon was sat opposite her, hands politely placed in her lap. She took the contract, looking through it briefly. Knowing that her manager had already been through it and approved the terms and conditions, she signed her famous signature on the line with no hesitation. “I am looking forward to working with you, Director. Please take care of me well.” She stood up and bowed 90 degrees to show her respect. 

“Ya! Yoo Jeongyeon! Are you done acting all formal now? We have other things to talk about!!” Park Jihyo – the director, knocked Jeongyeon’s head and shouted at her. 

“It’s called ‘Professionalism’ Jihyo. Have you ever heard of that?” Jeongyeon monotoned while rubbing her head. 

“Okay okay. But now that that’s done, Sana what do you think about our Jeongyeon here finally getting to work with Im Nayeon?” She turned to the manager sitting next to Jeongyeon. 

Minatozaki Sana had been friends with Jeongyeon first, before becoming her manager when she started getting more famous and could not balance everything by herself. Despite not wanting to depend on someone else to manage her life, Jeongyeon knew she had to get someone to be her manager before everything came crumbling down on her. Which is why she turned to one of her best friends from college. ana had majored in management so she would know what to do, luckily. Although most of the time she behaved like a Shiba Inu (her clumsy and cute alter ego), she still rose up to her role and had been doing a good job as Jeongyeon’s manager so far. Getting Jeongyeon into auditions, callbacks, and even some modelling deals were all part of her job but at the end of the day, especially long ones, Sana was always there to support Jeongyeon and give her a shoulder to rest on. 

Jeongyeon and Jihyo met in high school, and had dreams to move to Hollywood together to study acting and directing respectively. Although they were merely 18 years old when they graduated high school, they packed everything and moved to LA, the city of angels, with dreams of one day getting their names and faces up on billboards. 10 years and many days of struggling through college later, here they were. With Park Jihyo being a household name for directors, having directed movies such as “Love Line”, “Heart Shaker”, and “What Is Love?”, and Yoo Jeongyeon being one of the top A-listers in Hollywood. Although they were friends in the same industry, they never had the chance to work together on a movie. Their shooting schedules were always clashing, occasionally causing them to be so busy that they would not see each other for 3 months. However, they called each other every week no matter which part of the world they were in, just to talk and catch up about the week. When Jeongyeon’s schedule cleared in time for Jihyo’s new project, the director jumped at the chance to work together with her best friend. She convinced her entire team that Yoo Jeongyeon was perfect for one of the main characters, which actually did not take much to convince since the team was happy that they could get an A-lister on their movie. Then, she contacted Jeongyeon’s company and requested (more like demanded) for Jeongyeon to be in the movie. Thankfully, her company allowed her and 2 weeks later, that’s why Jeongyeon, Momo, and Jihyo were gathered together in Jihyo’s office. 

“Well considering the fact that she’s had a crush on Nayeon ever since she was 5 and saw her on ‘Grown Ups’, I would say that we are in for a hilarious ride.” Sana laughed and stood up to walk towards the fridge full of aloe vera yogurt that Jihyo had in her office. (The fridge was placed there specifically for Sana, but you did not hear it from Jihyo.) “And our Yoo Jeongyeon has been and always will be a panicked gay. I can’t wait to witness her first meeting with Nayeon, who I can say is definitely confident and hot as fuck.” Jihyo high-fived Sana, who sat down next to Jihyo on the sofa and had placed her head on Jihyo’s lap. Jihyo struggled to keep the blush and fluttering feelings down, and tried to distract herself by snatching the yoghurt from Sana. Wrong move. Sana immediately got up, sat on Jihyo’s lap and wrapped her arms around the younger girl’s neck, clinging onto her. She started pouting and whining about her stolen yoghurt, causing Jihyo to falter. Sana easily took back her yoghurt cup, picked up the spoon and scooped up a big scoop, and brought it to Jihyo’s mouth. Unconsciously, Jihyo opened her mouth and Sana put the spoon in her mouth. 

“Ahem, I’m still here in case you whipped gays forgot” Jeongyeon looked unimpressed by the scene happening opposite her, since it was one she had the displeasure of seeing many times. She knew that her friends had feelings for each other and had been waiting impatiently for one of them to finally make a move. As soon as Jihyo heard the voice, she snapped out of her daze and realised just how close Sana’s face was to her own. She quickly pushed Sana off her lap, and saw the look of hurt briefly flash across the older girl’s face. But it was gone as quickly as it had come, and Sana put on her signature flirty smile, placed a finger underneath Jihyo’s chin, and said “One day Jihyo, I will get to you.” 

“Oh my god I can feel the sexual tension in this room, so I’m outta here. Have fun kids, stay safe, use a condom. And Jihyo, let me know when I get to meet Nay– I mean the rest of the cast.” Jeongyeon quickly stood up, grabbed her copy of the contract and her bag, waved bye to the two girls sitting quietly on the couch, and left. As soon as she closed the door, she leaned back on it and sighed , “I hope they get their shit together”.

\-------------------------

When the door clicked shut, Jihyo stood up hurriedly. She walked to her table and sat down on her big office chair, brushing her left hand through her hair while her right hand picked up her phone with the intention to get in touch with Nayeon’s manager. Sana who had been left on the couch got up too, and slowly walked towards Jihyo’s desk. 

“Do I disgust you?” Sana asked softly, trying really hard not to break down.

“What?” Jihyo looked up from her phone so quickly that she almost got whiplash. “No, not at all. What… Why do you think that?”

“It’s just that every time I get close to you, you push me away as if I’m some disease-ridden zombie.” A few tears had escaped her eyes at this point, so she closed her eyes to try and stop more from coming out. She did not see Jihyo get up from her chair and rounding the table to stand in front of her, so she flinched when she felt fingers wiping away the tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“I… I never thought you would feel that way about it. I’m so sorry. It’s just that every time you get so close to me, my heart starts beating so fast and– Oh I should stop talking now.” The younger girl pulled the quietly sobbing girl into a hug. “I never wanted to hurt you. I’m sorry.” She continued holding Sana for a few more seconds, before she got all awkward and wanted to release her from the hug. However as she was pulling back, Sana grabbed her arms and pulled her in even closer than before. 

“Can’t you see? I like you, you idiot. I have feelings for you and I have had them since we laughed at Jeongyeon together under our tree in college. You looked so beautiful smiling and laughing, and I just fell for you like the whipped gay I am. I think I am in love you, Park Jihyo. And I know that you have feelings for me too. Don’t think that you were being oblivious when I always caught you staring at me from the corner of my eyes. And you have a whole fridge full of my favorite dessert that you shipped from JAPAN. I never believed your “I love it so much” lie because I know for a fact that your favorite yoghurt is the berries one. So please tell me you love me too, Jihyo-ah. Please.” Her voice cracked on the last word, as she broke down. Her knees buckled, and if it weren’t for Jihyo’s quick reflexes catching Sana by the waist, she would have fell to the ground. Jihyo quietly placed Sana’s arms around her own neck, and brought her hands to cup the older girl’s face. She slowly guided her face towards Sana’s, gently touching their lips together. Sana felt Jihyo’s lips against hers and opened her eyes in shock, only to find herself looking at the younger girl who had closed her own eyes. She started to kiss Jihyo back, moving her lips against the soft lips she had always dreamt of kissing. 

“Finally”, both girls thought in their minds. The kiss didn’t last for long, since they knew they still had much to talk about. Jihyo led them to sit on the couch, finding herself back in the same position she had been in 5 minutes ago. Except this time round, she did not push Sana away, and they stayed in that position cuddling, talking and kissing until they fell asleep, tired from the emotional rollercoaster they had went through.

\-------------------------

Jeongyeon unlocked the door to the apartment, and was greeted by a figure running towards her, tackling her to the ground. 

“Jeong!!!” That figure screamed right into Jeongyeon’s face. “I’ve missed you so much.” Jeongyeon almost punched the person above her but when she realised who it was, she pulled the figure into a tight hug instead.

“Chaeyoung-ah! When did you get here? What are you doing here? And how did you even get into my house” When Jeongyeon was merely 2 years old, her parents had adopted a few-months-old Chaeyoung into their family. Chaeyoung’s own parents had passed away in a car accident and not wanting to let Chaeyoung join the system from such a young age, Jeongyeon’s parents decided to take in Chaeyoung both mothers were long-time friends as well. When Jeongyeon left their hometown to move to LA, she left Chaeyoung there to finish her studies and eventually join her in LA. Chaeyoung had finished college in their hometown but due to her busy schedule, she could not make it to Chaeyoung’s graduation ceremony, which she still felt extremely apologetic about. She knew that Chaeyoung had plans on coming over to LA after her graduation, but did not know how soon it was going to happen. 

“I didn’t want to disturb you so I took a cab here from LAX and I know you still leave a spare key underneath the potted plant you have outside your door. You know, you should really change your habit… You’re too predictable Jeong!” She replied as she stood up, pulling Jeongyeon up with her. Chaeyoung then turned around and walked back into the kitchen, making herself comfortable on one of the stools by the table and digging into the leftover pizza that Jeongyeon had been planning to eat for dinner. With a sigh, Jeongyeon picked up the phone to order chinese takeout, knowing that it was Chaeyoung’s favorite. 

“By the way, I’ve moved my stuff into the guest room so…” Chaeyoung mumbled with a mouthful of pizza. 

“Wouldn’t have expected anything else Chaeng.” The older sister went into the closet to take out blankets and bedsheets for her younger sister. “You still haven’t told me what you’re doing here.”

“Oh right! I was going to tell you at my graduation ceremony but you didn’t turn up so–”

“I already told you I had a schedule on that day and I feel bad enough stop guilt-tripping me.”

“Anyway, I got a job at JYP Studios!! I’m going to be a photographer!!” Screams of excitement erupted and Jeongyeon pulled Chaeyoung into another hug. “I’m so proud of you kiddo! I knew you could do it!” After calming down, the two sisters cuddled up on the couch in front of the television that was playing one of Chaeyoung’s favorite dramas at that moment. 

“So… Sana tells me you’re going to be in a movie with Im Nayeon? Isn’t that the girl you queued overnight at a movie premiere for?” Chaeyoung snickered.

“I’m going to kill Sana when I see her tomorrow. And no I was queueing because I wanted to see the movie.” Jeongyeon groaned, knowing the amount of teasing she was about to get.

“Haha, yeah totally. The only part of that movie you were interested in was whenever Nayeon was on screen.” 

“Okay whatever, so I had a small crush on her when I was younger. But I’m definitely over it now” 

“Says the one who has a picture of her as her lockscreen. And you still have that autographed poster of hers in your bedroom. Don’t lie to me I saw it just now when I went into your room.”

“We need to have a talk about invading private spaces, Chaeng. Anyway, I’m not going to let a minor crush get in the way of my professionalism. It’s just a movie.”

“Please Jeong. We’re talking about the girl that you’ve practically been in love with ever since you were 5 years old. I know this is a big deal for you. I just wanted to know how you’re feeling about it.”

Knowing that her sister only meant well, she replied “Right, well… I’m pretty excited and nervous at the same time? Like she’s the one who inspired me to get into acting and I know that I’ve worked hard to get to where I am today but I’m scared that she will look down on me which is impossible because she’s such a nice and humble person. It’s just that I don’t want to mess up and this might be the only chance I get to be friends with her. Oh god I just really don’t want to screw this up. I want to impress her so badly.”

“Wow I can’t say I expected that but I mean, you’re Yoo Jeongyeon! You became an A-lister after 2 movies and you’re now considered one of the top actresses of this generation alongside Im Nayeon. You should give yourself more credit y’know. I’m pretty sure Nayeon will be impressed with you, if she isn’t already. You have nothing to worry about Jeong. Just be yourself. Nayeon will love you.” Chaeyoung petted her older sister softly, giving her the encouragement she needed. 

“Thanks Chaeng. I’m kind of glad you’re here now, even though you just crashed into my place without permission.”

“Glad to be here Jeong! And thanks in advance for letting me stay here. God knows I can’t afford an apartment in LAX.”

“Ugh I never agreed to this.” She tried her best to prevent her lips from curling upwards, but failed to do so seeing as she was genuinely happy to have her sister living with her again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @akchaengie!!!


End file.
